Slavery
Slavery Slavery was an integral part of the capitalist economy where human beings are held against their will and forced to do hard labor. Slaves are always abused, sometimes killed, and never paid. The life of a slave mainly consists of labor (usually in a factory) and sleep. SLAVERY IS NOT ENDORSED BY THE SOCIALIST COUNCIL History of Slavery Early Days Slavery was invented by the infamous Spanish Capitalist Christian Columbus. In 1492, when he sailed across the ocean from Europe, he brought along numerous Spanish slaves. He convinced the devoutly Christian-Capitalist King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella of Spain to let him force unwanted Spaniards (usually Jews or Muslims) to sail his ships. Many of these were enslaved for small crimes such as stealing bread or disliking the King's clothing. Most of the Spanish slaves were abandoned on the island of Haiti. Christian Columbus also picked up slaves from the natives of the Bahamas, and killed them using biological weapons. Colonial Times As the Christian-Capitalists gradually transformed into Imperialist-Capitalists, and started building Factory-Colonies on the North American coastline, slavery became ever more important to their bloated economies. The English originally used Irish and Scottish slaves, called "indentured servants", but gradually switched to using the natives. Oftentimes, natives that rebelled were killed with primitive biological weapons. As the amount of natives was dropping due to churches holding "Native Hunts", the English began raiding and taking Africans as slaves. The flow of the slave trade continued until the paleo-socialist revolutionary George Washington started the American Revolution. Beginning of Slavery's Fall After George Washington's courageous work in fighting the Imperialist-Capitalists, and freeing the settlers from the Factory-Cities of Edwards (now Boston), Georgetown (now Providence), New York, Annapolis, and Charleston, slavery became unpopular in the more socialist North. The South, in what is now the Neo-Confederacy, did not give it up. As the threat of English invasion loomed overhead, Washington decided to not force the South into ending the practice. Around this time, the Industrial Revolution started, but ''de jure ''slaves were still mainly used as agricultural labor. Civil War and Aftermath In 1860, Social Democrat Party member Abraham Lincoln became President. He enacted a number of bills meant to slowly stave off slavery. The South, which wanted to keep slaves, turned traitor and declared a Confederacy. The United States Army and the SDP Militia were able to defeat the Confederacy at the Battle of Gettysburg, and the Confederacy was defeated, but Confederate spies killed Lincoln by throwing him into a meat grinder. Despite the prohibition of slavery in 1865, the Fascist Party President Hayes re-instituted it as a way to punish socialists, who were often accused of crimes. Twentieth Century and Beyond Hayes-style slavery remained in use until 1933, when Socialist Party President Franklin Delano Roosevelt abolished the practice. However, when Republican Party agents assassinated him in 1945, his replacement quickly re-legalized the practice. Slavery was expanded beyond African-Americans to include Latinos, Arabs and Native Americans. Finally, in 1963, John F. Kennedy issued a decree freeing all slaves. The Republicans were able to assassinate Kennedy, but had to follow his decree officially to avoid suspicion. Still, many capitalists continued to secretly use non-anglophone Latinos as slaves, and secretly still do so in the neo-Confederacy and the Republic. Confusion Many people will state that work gangs in the Socialist Council are slavery. This is false information planted by Republic spies. Since they willingly work to regain their citizenship in the Council (as their wages), and the labor is nowhere near as hard as that of capitalist slaves, and most terms are temporary, it is NOT slavery. Report all fiends who spread these lies to the Department of Information as soon as possible- it is treasonous.